User talk:Vaas13
Hi, welcome to SWG Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Boss page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Skinmeister (Talk) 18:13, 7 April 2009 Sysop Thanks for all the work you've put into the wiki, particularly the recent GU15 articles you've created. I've granted you sysop rights to recognise your efforts. Well done! Skinmeister 11:56, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Much obliged! The only thing that I was doing was making sure that a general guide for the GU and a framework for others to add to was up and running on the day of launch, I spent ten minutes on TC an knew that a little bit more was needed. Vaas13 17:12, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well deserved, thanks for the awesome piece of contribution. Hoping there'll be a lot more to come. /thumbup --SWG-Warcryer 17:44, January 26, 2010 (UTC) okay ahh okay i didnt know there was a making money page already :O and im not too good at spelling sadly but ill try my best and thanks :} New Skin Hi. I'm Wendy, a helper with the Community team at Wikia. In a few weeks all of Wikia's wikis will be changed over to the new skin. I noticed that you had not yet customized this wiki's skin. I went ahead and put in a generic "space" style skin for the wiki rather than the default scheme; just to make it a little more interesting. You and any other active admins can further customize it yourselves as much as you would like using ; it's very easy to do -- no coding required. If you have any questions, please let me know! -- Wendy (talk) 01:14, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Player Character / Starstider Character page hello, im trying to get the page i just made put on the Player Character / Starstider Character page. if you could help me on this i would be very thankfull. :In adding the Starsider Character "Category" to your page (after you posted this message on my page!) you have added Ri-Ard Icon (character) to the correct page. More information about categories can be found here. I've verified that your page is present in that category, although I suspect you'd already figured it out! All the best with the rest of your edits. Vaas13 17:52, October 30, 2010 (UTC) WOD Nightsister Page I couldn't find a list of what the nightsister vendor sells, so i made a page and linked it to the WOD theme park page since the link that was there went to the TCG loot card lol, but I'm not sure what items already have existing pages so i didn't link anything but the crystal, and i tried to load a picture of the vendor, but i kept getting script errors :Not to worry, I know exactly what you mean! The Developers added in the new Nightsister Vendor using the exact same name as the TGC Nightsister vendor so we were always going to have problems here. There is some information that has already been added to the "Nightsister Vendor" Page, but I'll take this and link it in to yours. Vaas13 14:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Aff if you ever read this its Sarobidie, IDK if you remember me. Was trying to track you down.